The Little Girl Who Never Forgot
by srshibaharah
Summary: <html><head></head>What might have happened if Peter had been brought back to the alternate universe as a boy? A different take on the series if Olivia did just that,this is a story of how one act changes both of the universes. By the way Ella and many other people from both universes will play a huge role. I do not own Fringe or any of the characters but I wish I did. :) First fanfic please be nice.</html>
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

[Whenever Ella speaks she is bolded. Just to hopefully make it easier for people to understand and for my own sanity. Also I know the whole our King and the other King might get a little repetitive but I wanted there to be a point that Olivia was giving the characters in her story no names. To protect both the innocent and the guilty. ]

"Years ago two children; a little older than you sat in a filed of white tulips. They had meet at the young prince fathers's secret castle."

"**Why was is a secret?****"**

"Well, because the prince's father conducted magical experiments that he didn't want other people to find out about."

"**But why?****"**

'Sigh.' "The King wasn't always the kind, gentle king he is today and back then while he loved the prince; he was willing to do anything in order to complete his mission."

"**What mission?****"**

The woman laughed; "I'm getting to that! Where was I? Oh yes, so the King needed help fulfilling a promise he made to another King from a far-away land. Long ago he had once traveled to the other King's land in a desperate attempt to save the other King's son. For he had heard that the boy had been inflicted with a terrible curse. And our King was right. The other King's son was under a curse that unfortunately without any help would make the boy fall into an everlasting slumber of darkness!"

"**NO! Our King has to save him!****"**

"You're right. The other King felt the same way and begged our King to help his only son. But there was a catch, he had to bring the other King's son back with him to his own castle in order to cure the boy. Though he would miss his son the other King gave his precious prince to our King. So our King took the boy and headed home. However it took a long time to get back and they almost didn't make it. For on the journey home their ship got caught by a terrible Ice Beast who was extremely upset that our King and the boy dared to cross his watery domain!"

"**But they made it back right?****"**

"Yes, they did, for just before all hope was lost a special knight distracted the Beast and that let our King and the boy steer safely past the monster to our King's kingdom. When the King eventually got the boy home, he gave him the magical cure that he had spend years perfecting. For his own son had been cursed and while he had failed to cure him the King knew he had to at least help the other King's son. But before they had left the far-away kingdom the other King had made our King promise to bring back the boy once he had cured him. Our King had in fact given the other King his solemn oath but at the time he made this vow he had a magical ship in hand. Our King no longer had his magical ship for when the terrible Ice Beast attacked our King and the boy; the monster had torn the sails to shreds so badly that they couldn't be fixed. Our King, though, he grew to love the boy but knew he had to give him back. However months passed by without any solution to how they were to return the boy. And in turn the boy had started to forget that he was from another kingdom. When that happened he became our prince. Our King when he couldn't fix the sails started his magical experiments at the secret castle.

Our King did this by enlisting the help of a brilliant Wizard. This Wizard however didn't care if he hurt the people involved in his magic. For he thought that progress was worth any cost his magic might bring. But he was the most powerful and smart Wizard in the King's land. So together they brought children into the secret castle."

"**Why did our King and the Wizard bring kids into the secret castle?" **

" Well, they thought that they might be the key to getting the prince home. For children think differently than adults do. After bringing the children to the secret castle our King and the Wizard gave them some powerful but very dangerous potions. After taking the potions some of the children started to develop magical powers themselves. But they couldn't control them and so they were very dangerous to be around. The King and the Wizard helped the special children with their new gifts. But out of all these children only one had the unique power the King and Wizard were looking for.

This child was a little girl who had secrets of her own at the secret castle. She had been traveling to the other kingdom by herself for months. Even though she had this power the King was looking for she could only do it after the bad man in her village would come after her. Although he scared the special girl she still loved him for he was a part of her village. Every day the bad man would take her to the secret castle and the King and Wizard would try to get her and the other children to demonstrate their new powers. The King was a smart man however and saw how much the bad man was scaring the little girl. But he needed the little girl and the others to stay and help him take the prince back to the kingdom in the far-away land. So he said nothing and did nothing.

Everything changed for the little girl when the prince snuck into the secret castle one afternoon. He had missed our King, the man who he thought was his father. That's when the little girl and the prince met and became friends. Even though the prince had forgotten about his kingdom the girl could see inside of the prince and she felt how sad and lonely he and the other King were. But the little girl didn't know what to do in order to help the prince. The prince and the little girl spent hours, days that eventually turned into weeks among one another. The prince noticed how scared the little girl was of the bad man; so one night he followed the his friend back to her village. That night was a bad night for the little girl. The bad man had hurt the little girl and her mother along with her baby sister. So she had run away to the field of white tulips where she and the prince would meet up sometime. The prince found her there but so had the bad man. So terrified was the little girl that her powers came to save them and she took the prince to the far-away kingdom with her.

The little girl completed our King's mission and brought the prince back to the other King. But the little girl knew she had to go back and protect her family from the bad man. She went back to her village and the prince stayed where he belonged in the far-away kingdom. On her return to our kingdom, the other villagers started to notice what the King and the Wizard were doing to the her and the other children. And one day they stormed the secret castle. While they captured our King and put him in jail, the Wizard escaped and to this day no one has seen him or knows where he went. As the years went by the little girl and the prince grew up. While the prince forgot all about our kingdom and the little girl, she held onto how much she loved and missed the prince.

~The End.~

" **Is that really the end, Aunt Liv?****" **questioned Ella.

"Well, for all little girls who should be in be sleeping already, yes." Olivia replied while tucking her niece into bed to what would become a nighttime ritual for the two. Olivia went to go turn off the light but before she could Ella asked **"****Do you think the prince will ever remember the little girl?****"**

"I don't know sweetheart. But I do know that it time to go to bed. Good night. Love you." Olivia said.

"_**Love you too Aunt Liv**__**" **_Ella spoke back.

Olivia then turned off the light but inside hoped that one day the prince would in fact remember the little girl, for she had never forgotten him.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Year 2009: Our Universe

Boston, Massachusetts

Olivia stood there with her sister Rachel and niece Ella having a good day. Both of them looking through a window to see a nearby display. Olivia wasn't looking at the display; she was caught up in her own thoughts. Thinking that although she didn't enjoy shopping Rachel did and this was one of Rachel's better days. The doctors had told them to try and enjoy these days for as the year went on there would be a lot less of them. It was killing Olivia inside that although they literally bent and changed the rules of science in the Fringe Division, that they still failed to find a cure for the cancer that was quickly taking her only sister away. The same cancer that took Olivia and Rachel's mother away from them when she was only fourteen.

The next thing Olivia noticed was Ella trying to get her attention and looking at her with a questioning face. Not hearing it the first time Olivia asked, "What was that Ella?"

"I asked if we could go get some ice-cream." Ella told her aunt.

"Well, what did your mother say?" Olivia shot back while glancing at her sister.

Rachel responded with, "Only if your Aunt Liv wants to have some ice-cream too Ella."

"Giving me all the power I see." Olivia said while smiling. Pretending to really think about it she asked her niece "Hmmmm, well what will you give me Ella in exchange for some ice-cream?" One could see Ella seriously thinking about what her aunt had asked about. Both Rachel and Olivia were having a hard time keeping a straight face at the adorable girl. But they managed.

Finally Ella said, "I'll do anything! Even help with the dishes or laundry when we get home!"

"Wow Rachel your daughter is volunteering to become my slave and do chores for a little ice-cream. If only you were that easy!" teased Olivia to her sister. Rachel in turn lightly punched Olivia. Laughing Olivia bent down and said to niece, "I guess if you agree to share your treat with me Ella we can go get some ice-cream." Ella hugged her aunt and then jumped up and down on the sidewalk. Grabbing her mom and aunt's hands she started to drag the two laughing sisters to the nearest ice-cream parlor.

Just as the three of them were sliding into a booth Olivia's phone rung.

"I thought you had the day off Liv." Rachel stated.

"I thought so too." sighed Olivia while picking up the hated device, "Dunham." she told it. The other voice of the line was none other than Nick Lane one of her Fringe Division team mates.

"Olive we have a situation down here, if I thought Simon and I could handle it I never would have called you on your day off." declared Nick referring to Simon Phillips. Like them he was on their team and also a fellow cortexiphan subject.

"Understood, Where is it and I'll meet you guys there?" Olivia replied smiling. Wanting her family not to stress out about her leaving on one of her rare day's off. She had started taking more of them once they had found out about Rachel's cancer. Though good at keeping her voice calm the whole time; Ella's eyes kept darting back and forth between her mom and aunt until the triple chocolate sunday she was eating won out.

"We have a supposed sighing of David Robert Jones at Massive Dynamic. One of the lab techs swore that he saw Jones and at least two other men trying to get into the research files again." Nick said trying to explain the situation.

Olivia getting slightly annoyed that this was what Nick had interrupted her day off asked "What makes this different from the last few times?"

"You just have to see Olive, I can't explain but Walter said that you had to be here before he would tell us. You know how he gets. Right now you're the only one who he is willing to work with. He seems to like you better than the rest of us. How is that fair?" Nick told Olivia trying to make the best of the situation.

"I'm assuming it's the Boston branch or Cameron's team would be looking into this?" Olivia asked.

"Yes that's another thing that's off about this case. You know all of Jones' previous attempts have been aimed at the headquarters in New York. We don't have nearly all the information and tech at our disposal that they do." answered Nick barely able to keep the doubt he was feeling out of his voice.

"Will do, give me fifteen minutes and I'll be there." Olivia promised catching the eye of her sister. Hanging up the phone Olivia shoved it back into her coat pocket.

Ella looked up at her aunt and mom saying " It's okay Aunt Liv, you have to go catch the bad guys, but you'll be back in time to tell me our story tonight, right?"

"I hope so baby girl." laughed Olivia wishing more people had the wisdom that her six-year-old niece seemed to posses.

Although Olivia hadn't given anything away on the phone Rachel knew that the life of an F.B.I agent was dangerous. "Just promise me you'll be careful." she pleaded to Olivia. "And tell that team of your's I expect you home in one piece later tonight!" she added on.

Staring into the eyes of her baby sister Olivia told her, "Always do.", "Now the two of you have a fabulous shopping spree and enjoy this gloriously sunny day." She did this while shoving a handful of bills into Rachel's hand. Scooting out of the booth she whispered into Rachel's ear "Go buy something nice for yourself." Rachel wanted to argue with Olivia but Olivia was too fast for her. With a kiss on top of Ella's head Olivia rushed out of the parlor to go see what on earth Walter was doing now. One never really ever knew with the type of work they did though.

During this whole conversation no one noticed the man who walked into the shop whose eyes had never left the family of three. The same man who had been discreetly shadowing them all day and who would change their lives later that night.

**Dun dun dunnnnn.**

**[I won't be that mean here's the rest of the chapter :) ]**

Still Our Universe

1124 Strathmore Blvd.

Brighton, MA 02135

Rachel was ready to call it a night. Being out and about all day was exhausting, especially with an energetic six-year-old. She had barely unlocked the apartment door before Ella ran past her mom in order to get to the bathroom. In her rush Ella accidentally knocked several of their shopping bags out of Rachel's hands. "Ella!" Rachel exclaimed. The little girl didn't even glance back before shutting the bathroom door. "Well that's what I get for giving the kid three root beers." Rachel muttered to herself.

Keeping the door opened while she picked up the bags Rachel never saw the man coming up behind her. Her last thought was that next time she and Ella went to go see a movie the girl would have to be cut off at one soda. Unfortunately for Rachel, her already short time left on this planet was cut even shorter. One bullet was all it took before Rachel fell onto to the floor. As this was happening Ella came out of the bathroom. "Mommy!" Ella shouted rushing to the fallen woman not understanding what was going on. "NO Mommy, Wake Up!" Ella begged even going to shake her mother's body. Rachel by that point was already gone and couldn't answer her beloved daughter. As Ella continued on crying two other men stepped over the threshold.

"I thought I had told you to take care of the mother after we had gotten the girl." reminded the man with the accent. Said man looked at the little girl sighing, "Oh well, I guess this will work out just fine. In fact Agent Dunham might be more motivated to corporate with our plan now."

Ella by now of course had noticed the presence of the three unknown men. While trying to figure out what to do the accented man told the third man "Loeb, Get the girl." At this Loeb went to get her but Ella had started to run .

The accented man said, "Do hurry up, we have a schedule to uphold."

Though Ella had gotten a head start she was no match for a grown man and was easily overpowered by Loeb. After giving Ella some sort of injection Loeb tossed the now unconscious girl over his shoulder.

"What is our next step Mr. Jones?" Loeb asked the accented man.

"Now it's time for us to leave and wait for Agent Dunham to find us. After all we have her niece." Jones replied smiling at the other two men with him. Together they left the apartment stepping over the body that once was Rachel Dunham. As they were leaving Jones carefully placed a handwritten letter on top of the body. The door was left open for all to see, this scene is the one in which Olivia would come home to whenever she got home from the wild goose chase she and her team were on.

**Up Next: Olivia finds out that Jones Kidnapped Ella. She has to find out where he took her and how to get her back along with the help of our universe's Fringe Division. A few members you've already met, Nick Lane and mentioned briefly Simon Philips and Cameron James. We'll find out who else is helping our favorite F.B.I agent in the next chapter.**

[PS I know that in the T.V. show Massive Dynamic is in New York but in my story so they are not constantly having to fly back and forth there are more than just the NY division in my story. There's the headquarters in New York while smaller branches all over the world and of course one is going to be oh so conveniently located in Boston.]

[By the way I just wanted to thank my awesome Beta (you know who you are) who has always encouraged me to write and who is so graciously going through every one of my chapters and helping me make them better for you guys to read.]


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Our Universe

1124 Strathmore Blvd

Brighton, MA 02135

3 hours later

"Nick you really don't have to walk me to my door." Olivia stated for the 10th time.

"I know Olive but I feel bad for dragging you on that wild goose chase when it was your day off."Nick replied. He knew that in their line of work you had to take every free moment and enjoy it, for God knows they didn't get many of them. The last minute to Olivia's apartment passed in silence. Both were thinking of the people waiting for them at home. But those thoughts came to a halt as soon as they saw the opened door. Nick was the first one to see it. Barely having enough time to stop Olivia from tripping over the body.

At first Olivia wasn't sure what was going on. "What the… No!", Olivia cried, "Rachel!" "Nick Call 911."

Nick knelt by Olivia and tried to get a pulse from Rachel while searching for his phone. But left it in his pocket when he failed to do so. "Olive, she's gone." Nick said trying to break it to her gently. Olivia kept staring into the once beautiful blue eyes of her baby sister. After seeing no one but herself looking back quietly exclaimed, "Where's Ella?" Standing up Olivia went running into the apartment yelling "Ella?" over and over again.

Olivia entered the cramped bedroom Rachel and Ella shared. Her apartment had only two bedrooms and when Rachel and Ella had moved in the two had shared the second one. Greg, Rachel's husband had left the mother and daughter years ago and when the time came Rachel said that she had wanted Olivia to raise Ella. Olivia hadn't thought that she would need to. She had convinced herself that Walter or Massive Dynamic would have found a cure by then but now one wasn't needed. The room looked frozen in time. Even the bed was still unmade from this morning and the well loved stuffed Elephant Ella had clung to since infancy stood a mist the mess. Clutching said toy to her chest Nick yelled out, "Olive, you need to come take a look at this," Barely managing to keep her emotions in check Olivia set down the stuffed animal and rushed over to see what Nick was yelling about.

"What do you have?" Olivia demanded sliding back into her F.B.I persona as if it was a jacket she could and did slip on and off. Which she guessed it really was for her after all these years she had been using it.

"It's a letter addressed to you Olive."Nick said handing the small white envelope to her.

"Where did you find it?"she asked handling said letter as though it would blow up in her face at any moment.

"It was on the body."he whispered. Though closest to the eldest Dunham sister the entire family meant a lot to him. Olivia looked at the neat handwriting that spelled out 'Agent Dunham'. Before even opening up the letter she knew who it was from. Wiping the tears from her eyes Olivia tore into the letter and read the words waiting for her.

'_By now Agent Dunham you've come to realize I now have something of yours. I assume you would like your niece back. As you can see before you my men got a little over excited and for that I apologize; your sister was merely to be subdued not killed. But the cancer would have taken her in a matter of months and this way she at least felt no pain. Anyway as I was saying if you would like your niece, Ella I believe, back you'll need to cross over to the place where this all began.I would recommend you act with hast. My superior who you've met back in Jacksonville is __dying __to catch up with you. And although you have remained in the shadows all these years, I believe if your tale came to light there would be several people; besides myself, who would love to hear it over here. Though you have certainty hidden well from them all this time. But now it's time for all of us to have a reunion of sorts. Don't worry I'll make sure they get their invitations, consider this yours. Once you have successfully crossed over I'll relay your next set of instructions that you are to take. _

_ Always a pleasure, David Robert Jones '_

"He has her Nick!" cried Olivia.

"Who has Ella? Olive I don't understand."Nick replied trying to make sense of what she was telling him.

"Jones, he sent us on that false trail so he could take Ella," Olivia enlightened.

"Why? What does he want with her? She's never been treated with Cortexiphan like the rest of us. It doesn't make any sense." Nick said trying to wrap his head around Jones' latest scheme.

"All I know is that Jones has her and that they somehow managed to get to the other side. He say's that I have to "cross over where it all began and await for further instructions." "It reads like all of his other crypt messages." Olivia told Nick. "Call CSU and then get Simon. Once you grab him use the bridge and meet me over there." were all the orders Olivia gave to Nick. Not once mentioning the reunion Jones had "invited her too". She was hoping to rescue Ella before such a meeting ever had the chance of happening.

"Ok Olive, but are you sure you don't want one of us to come with you?" sighed Nick knowing that nothing would be able to convince his stubborn team mate.

"No, the trail gets colder every minute I stay here. Who know's what they're doing on the other side? Or if any of their authorities have caught wind of it? I'll be fine, just follow protocol and meet me at our usual rendezvous location when you and Simon get there. Don't forget your Show Me cards like you guys did last time. Those are a pain to try and get once we are over there and we don't have that kind of time." Olivia managed to ramble off while grabbing a picture of the three members of the Dunham family and her go bag she took when crossing over.

Taking an extra minute in her room Olivia changed into a more casual civilian outfit, grabbed a hair tie and quickly threw her hair into a ponytail. Olivia's ensemble was made complete with a camera she nicked the last time she was over there and her boots. Wanting to try and draw the least attention Olivia dressed to play the part of a normal NY City tourist. On both sides hundreds of thousands could be seen in city each year. New York was a major attraction no matter which universe one was residing in. For this to work she needed the look like she belonged in the alternate universe.

She could hear Nick calling their CSU team; grateful that he was taking care of Rachel. When she came back there would be no more late night talks on the couch or Sunday brunches on a day where she hadn't had to go to a crime scene early in the morning. Olivia shook her head of the memories trying to consume her and double checked her bag to make sure nothing could give away her identity. She even grabbed a Brooklyn Dodger's baseball cap. Like many things the two universe's were very similar but very different. For example on the other side the Dodgers had stayed in Brooklyn instead of moving to Los Angelus in 1958. Though not vital, little details such as this would help her blend in just a bit more and with her photographic memory she knew a lot of this "useless" trivia or so her teamed called it. Olivia knew she needed to leave but couldn't make herself walk out of her room. If she did she would see Rachel's body and right now she needed to be strong for Ella. Thinking of Ella made her vision turn red. Jones would pay for what he'd done, no matter the consequences. With that thought Olivia focused on the other side and the slight pull she always felt everyday. Like a string connecting her to what she would protect at all costs. No one else knew of this connection she had but it was safer like that; both for him and her. It was hard to ignore it sometimes for it was always there present in the back of her mind but most of the time she blocked it out. Now she focused on it and used it to help her cross over. Letting it guide her to where she needed to be, like a beacon. Slowly the room began to fade out and a alley way took its place. Glimmering like stardust, as everything on the other side looked for her, at least at first.

{Even though this is my first fan fiction I would love to hear what you guys think. If you like the story and where I'm going or if you think it's horrible; I would love to know. But thanks to all the people who have taken time out of their extremely busy lives to read my little story. I do plan on making this at least 25-30 chapter, maybe even more depending on where I take it. But honestly its mostly for me, for I love Fringe and wanted to read more stories about it even if it's my own.}


End file.
